El Aguinaldo
by NalyaUchiha
Summary: Navidades. El personal de la tienda de Urahara recorre los hogares de Karakura pidiendo su aguinaldo cantando villancicos.


**EL AGUINALDO**

Noche temprana, oscura y fría a pesar de ser solo las 6 de la tarde. Vespertino diciembre que daba la bienvenida a la antojadiza estación del año.

Pequeños corpúsculos helados se dejaban caer desde el firmamento, donde nacieron, para morir acumulados en las calles de la urbana Karakura. Todo ello adornado por una musiquilla infernal que se adueñaba entonces de las vías y rúas de la susodicha urbe, y que se repetía hasta la saciedad sin solución posible. Irremediable cuando es tu jefe el que reproduce semejante martirio musical.

Alegrar el ambiente o torturar a sus empleados, no importaba el motivo, siempre y cuando las rimas facilonas y socarronas, acompañadas de acordes infantiles y reiterativos, se dejasen escuchar lo suficientemente fuerte en la tienda como para desquiciar a uno de sus subordinados.

- Ya está, abandono – se oyó decir al pequeño pelirrojo, harto de los villancicos, tirando la pala que utilizaba para recoger la nieve que cerraba el paso en la entrada de la tienda Urahara.

- Jinta-kun… - la chica de las coletas intervenía con su débil y tímida vocecilla – No creo que Tessai-san vea con buenos ojos que te vayas.

- Tessai-san no tiene por qué enterarse – dijo malicioso asiendo con ambas manos la pala.

El pelirrojo se disponía a atizarle con todas sus ganas a la pequeña Ururu, pero sus deseos se vieron truncados de repente. Una fuerza agarró el palo y elevó al chaval librándole de su contacto con el firme, sin dejar de aferrar el mango de la herramienta.

Era Tessai el que, como aparecido de la nada, cogía la pala con su fuerte y musculoso brazo evitando así la agresión por parte de aquel energúmeno de pelo caprichoso hacia su compañera.

- Creí que el jefe te mandó limpiar todo esto para facilitar la entrada a los clientes – aleccionó el altísimo vasallo del excapitán.

A pesar de que de su boca partía una nubecilla de vaho con rumbo desconcertado, su atavío de manga corta bajo su habitual delantal parecía eximirle de pasar las inclemencias del tiempo que acaecían.

- S-sí, sí, sí…. – se apresuró a decir el pequeño Jinta, nervioso.

Posó de nuevo en el suelo al rebelde criado y se marchó al interior. Una vez el gigante les dejó a solas, el pelirrojo no dejó de soltar una retahíla de descontentos fruto de la manía que tenía Tessai de levantarlo por los aires; éste era el único que lo ponía en su sitio cuando era necesario.

- ¿Clientes? Te voy a dar yo "clientes" – masculló Jinta.

El niño agarró de nuevo la pala entre sus manos con toda la intención de pagar su frustración con la única víctima allí, Ururu omnipresente en sus cabreos.

Pero, como momentos antes, sus planes se vieron interrumpidos pues la puerta de la tienda se descorrió por segunda vez en pocos minutos, permitiendo que la melodía del averno se apoderase del espacio en que se encontraban los niños.

Esos acordes estremecieron a Jinta con un escalofrío que le recorrió desde su tupé hasta las puntas de los dedos de los pies.

- Ahhh! Estáis aquí! – dijo Kisuke con su particular tono cantarín, a juego con la sinfonía que sonaba a todo volumen en el interior del local – Entrad! Vamos a cerrar la tienda.

Los niños se miraron extrañados. Era Nochebuena y estaban trabajando como negros, como todos los días sin excepción, siempre a las órdenes de su alocado jefe.

- Pero si fue usted mismo el que nos mandó… - replicó la siempre obediente Ururu, quizás movida por el amago del pelirrojo de atacarla o por el simple hecho de desquitarse viendo que éste mismo era el que debía de limpiar la calle, ocupada por la blanca e impoluta nieve.

- Veenga, venga. Que se escapa el calor! – interrumpió Urahara a la niña, enmascarando la indulgencia de aquel trabajo con un gesto muy típico en él: abrió un abanico pintado de alegres colores, invitando a los niños a que entrasen en el local.

Muy a su pesar, los chiquillos entraron. Urahara clausuró la tienda al tiempo que volteaba un cartelito en la puerta que mostraba una caricatura del mismo agarrando un rótulo: "Cerrado por Breve Descanso del Personal".

Quizás Kisuke era ambicioso y, por tanto, nunca descuidaba el negocio. No obstante, aunque el término "breve" figurase en el letrero, se conocía que Urahara guardaba aquella fiesta con mucho cariño, por lo que el descanso se prolongaría durante toda la noche.

El local estaba cálido dado que la calefacción estaba al máximo que les permitía el suministro eléctrico. Los villancicos se hacían insoportables, sobretodo para Jinta que los odiaba a muerte y los consideraba el mayor castigo que le podían imponer.

Se adentraron en la trastienda, donde solían hacer la vida corriente. El día anterior se ocuparon de adornar y vestir esos pasillos fríos y transformarlos en una agradable estancia con la ayuda de guirnaldas, luces de colores y demás adornos típicos.

En una esquina de la sala que utilizaban como "Sala de Reuniones" en caso necesario, se apostaba un gran abeto, de plástico para que durase más años y para conservar la conciencia ecológica.

Estaba atiborrado de bolas brillantes, de colores varios; espumillón rodeaba el antinatural árbol como si fuesen bufandas que lo abrigaban, infundándole un aspecto más familiar; virutas blanquecinas salidas de un spray hacía las veces de nieve, esa misma que poco antes estaba limpiando el pelirrojo en la puerta de la tienda.

Bajo la artificial conífera yacían bien empaquetados con papeles iguales o más brillantes que las bolas que se posaban sobre ellos mismos, los regalos cuyos agraciados dueños se encontraban entre aquellas paredes. Seguramente el regente de la tienda aprovechó que los niños estaban fuera para colocarlos con cuidado y de manera ordenada.

La mesa estaba vestida elegantemente para la ocasión. Presentaba platos especiales para celebrar esa noche tan popular que corrían a cargo del chef de la casa: Tessai. Por suerte se le daba muy bien el arte culinario.

Tomaron asiento todos alrededor de la tabla y comenzaron a degustar los manjares que el grandullón subordinado había preparado.

Jinta se sirvió rápido un poco de cada plato situado en el centro de la mesa, para que nadie se le adelantase y le quitase la comida que con tanta ansia tragaba. El pequeño devoraba todo lo que caía delante de sus ojos. Comportamiento animal que corrigió cuando el cocinero le dirigió una mirada que parecía decir: "Deja algo para los demás".

Por el contrario, el resto de los comensales se repartían la cena como buenos hermanos, sin discutir por nada. Casi parecían un auténtico núcleo familiar, salvando la barrera sanguínea que los separaba.

Sin embargo, a pesar del jolgorio que tenían, Kisuke no dejaba de observar, cual águila a su presa, la ventana que había a su derecha, claraboya empañada por la diferencia de temperaturas entre la calle y el interior.

Estaba preocupado, no disfrutaba plenamente de la cena, de la compañía… de la fiesta, al fin y al cabo. Hasta que, cuando finalizó el dichoso disco de "Éxitos navideños de Ayer y Hoy", y justo antes de que reiniciase su reproducción de forma automática, se oyó un leve ruido; como unas garras que arañaban la misma ventana que vigilaba sin descanso.

La descorrió rápidamente, sin demora. Allí se encontraba un gato de azabache pelaje, sentado, con una pata apuntando a la ventana con las garras desenfundadas, temblando por el frío que la navideña noche ofrecía, de su nariz caían sendas estalactitas del viscoso material que fluía de sus fosas nasales. Junto a él, una caja envuelta con distinguido forro acabada con un gran lazo rojo.

- Ahhh! Yoruichi-san! Ya me tenías preocupado – saludó el anfitrión.

El animal apenas pudo levantar las posaderas del alféizar para meterse en la tienda a la velocidad que le permitían sus entumecidas extremidades.

- ¿Desde cuándo llevas aquí? – se interesó Urahara sirviéndole un tapón de sake que le ayudaría a entrar en calor y responderle.

Apenas se bebió el pequeño trago pidió más, acto que se repitió un par de veces. Cuando se vio capacitada, Yoruichi arrancó con unas palabras. Premisas que al pelirrojo le sonaron como un mensaje celestial en manos de unos serafines que bajaban del cielo y se apiadaban del castigo que le suponía escuchar aquella aberración musical.

- Kisuke… Para la próxima vez…Baja el volumen de los villancicos – consiguió articular la mascota, no sin esfuerzo.

Todo indicaba que el gato llevaba largo rato esperando en la ventana, con la esperanza de que alguien cayera en su presencia entre canción y canción, tal era el jaleo que había montado en la tienda. Dado que el disco era de duración extra, se tiró mucho tiempo en la misma posición estática, lo que hizo que cayera casi en estado de congelación.

Finalizado el ágape, Kisuke dio el pistoletazo de salida para que cada uno se hiciera con el regalo tan anhelado que aguardaba impaciente bajo el árbol.

Volvieron a sus sitios en la mesa y, entonces, fue ordenando a cada uno que abriera su presente.

- Yoruichi… Ábrelo tú primera – dijo ilusionado el humilde tendero.

El cuadrúpedo accedió a la "orden" de su amigo y le practicó un arañazo a la caja. Intentó abrirla, utilizando su cabeza, empujando la tapa sin éxito. Todos le observaban, entre atentos y curiosos, por cómo solucionaría el animal ese pequeño problema que se remediaba con unos buenos dedos prensiles.

Desesperado y resignado, Kisuke le auxilió y al fin pudo abrir la maldita caja. Todos se levantaron para asomarse al contenido. Pero el excapitán de la división de investigación no les dio tiempo a ver nada puesto que, enseguida, agarró lo que había en su interior y se lo puso al gato.

- Mirad qué monada! – instó Urahara a los demás a que vieran el regalo, dándole la vuelta a Yoruichi, poniéndola de cara a los demás asistentes de la reunión. – Ya estás lista para saludar al nuevo año.

El gato parecía sumiso, tolerante a las perrerías que siempre le hacía su amigo. Esta ocasión… No, no era distinto. Se trataba de otro hazmerreír con patas. Algo que no pasó desapercibido a los demás y que cayeron de espaldas entre carcajadas que no podían aguantar a pesar de la mirada asesina que les dirigía el animal.

La pobre Yoruichi llevaba unos anteojos luminosos, una montura de gafas que formaban el venidero año, el 2007, adornada de luces intermitentes y cambiantes de colores lo que chocaba con su expresión seria y sosegada, aparentemente. Sorprendentemente se las dejó puestas el resto de la velada… y de la noche.

Por su parte, la caja que tanto le había costado subir al alféizar al gato era el regalo para su amigo. La abrió nervioso, rápido e impaciente, con la misma ilusión que un niño en su primera navidad consciente.

Deshizo las envolturas y agarró la tapa. Esta caja albergaba algo que le hacía falta a Urahara desde que entrenara a Íchigo hacía un tiempo: un flamante y elegante sombrero, pero con un añadido, una flor roja sobresalía de uno de los laterales del mismo. En resumen: un horror de gorro.

- Yoruichi-san! ¿Cómo lo sabías…? – preguntó al tiempo que sustituía el sombrero gastado por el nuevo, totalmente orgulloso por la prenda, que bien parecía una venganza a priori por cortesía de la gata.

- Lo que me extraña es que ninguno de éstos te comprasen uno antes – contestó el gato mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Urahara apenas podía disimular la gracia que le causaba ver a su amiga con tales pintas, y más si le miraba tan de cerca y detenidamente. Lo que despreciaba es que, con aquel sombrero, Yoruichi también tenía que esconder auténticas carcajadas que guardaba en su interior. Por lo que, lo habían logrado: el efecto del ridículo era recíproco.

Para evitar morirse de risa frente a ella, algo que le sentaría francamente mal proviniendo de él, hizo que los demás abriesen sus presentes. Una zambomba, una botella de Anís con una baqueta y una pandereta le tocaron a Tessai, Jinta y Ururu, respectivamente.

Aquel trío se quedó estupefacto mirando sus regalos. ¿Qué pretendía Urahara que hicieran con aquello? Seguro que nada bueno se le ocurría a Kisuke, que utilizaba cualquier ocasión para hacer negocio.

Cada uno observaba paradamente lo que le había regalado en aquella noche de paz fraternal. Ururu agitaba sin dificultad su pandereta, contenta y divertida, armando un buen jaleo. Por su parte, Jinta armaba igual estruendo con la botella y la baqueta, frotando la segunda contra el primero.

- Kisuke… KISUKE! – llamó Yoruichi al tendero entre el escándalo que armaban aquellos dos – No creo que una botella de anís sea el mejor regalo para un niño. Así fomentas el alcoholismo entre la juventud.

- Yoruichi-san… Amiga mía, no te has fijado en que ya me encargué de vaciarla días antes – respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Sin embargo… Tessai no sabía cómo funcionaba la zambomba. Cogía el extremo y lo intentaba mover hacia un lado, sin éxito. Lo movía hacia el otro con igual resultado. Se encontraba estudiando el instrumento por todas las partes posibles cuando el pelirrojo le arrebató de repente el mismo.

- Tessai-san, eres torpe! – inquirió – Esto se hace así.

Se escupió una mano, hizo lo mismo en la otra. Agarró fuertemente la zambomba con una mano, y con la otra se dispuso a agitar el palo que sobresalía. Arriba, abajo… Dentro, fuera…. Movimientos rápidos, acelerados, que lograban hacer sonar a aquel característico aparato.

- Jinta-kun… ¿Cómo lo haces tan bien? – preguntó, inocente, Ururu ante el asombro de todos los demás.

- Bueno… Se necesita práctica – alardeó el pelirrojo.

- Jinta-kun, ¿cuándo has practicado tú con una zambomba? – le recriminó con sarna Tessai, el dueño legítimo del rústico instrumento.

A lo que el niño no pudo más que dejar la zambomba en la mesa, de manera repentina, como si le quemase en las manos; simultáneamente su rostro quedaba gobernado por unos colores rojizos, casi se podría decir que eran reflejo de su pelo.

– Coger los instrumentos y abrigaros. Vamos a dar una vuelta – cortó por lo sano Kisuke con una sonrisa retorcida.

Se lanzaron los 5 a la calle arreglados con abrigos, guantes y demás ropa de abrigo pues hacía bastante frío. En el caso de Yoruichi en su forma felina, Kisuke le ató bien fuerte una bufanda al cuello y la calzó con unas zapatillitas de su talla para que no se le helaran las patas en su contacto con el gélido suelo; eso sí, conservaba las grotescas gafas anunciando el próximo año con una semana de antelación. Por su parte, Kisuke lucía henchido su flamante sombrero.

Caminando por las calles igualmente acicaladas con los ornamentos de sobra conocidos, fueron pateando la ciudad. Jinta continuaba arremetiendo contra la pequeña Ururu, atacándola con ayuda de la baqueta, mientras ella solo acertaba a quejarse y guarecerse detrás de Tessai, su protector.

Urahara charlaba animadamente con su amiga gatuna, ambos sonreían seguramente por el aspecto que presentaban.

Anduvieron despreocupados hasta que alcanzaron un área residencial de Karakura. Kisuke detuvo la marcha cuando creyó conveniente y, como si de un tropel militar se tratase, los mandó a formar: los niños delante, en primera línea de batalla, Tessai y Kisuke detrás, reforzando la retaguardia, y Yoruichi en brazos de su fiel amigo.

- Tessai, cámbiale el instrumento a Jinta – propuso y continuó con otro precepto – Ururu, llama a la puerta.

Apenas tardó un momento en que el residente de la casa abriese la puerta y se encontrase a tan particular grupo de personas, a cada cual más dispar. No obstante, al morador de la vivienda no le sorprendió en absoluto. Era la residencia Kurosaki.

- Música, y… - dio comienzo Urahara tras lo cual se inició un estruendo musical que, poco a poco, fue tomando ritmo y entonó junto al gigante – "Hacia el Rukongai va una gata…"

- "…Rin, rin… Yo me remendaba, yo me remendé.

Yo me eché un remiendo, Íchigo lo quitó." – corearon los niños.

- "Cargada de reiaaaatsu…

Porta su zaaampakutouh…" – continuaron los varones, pues Yoruichi se limitaba a hacer bulto en medio de aquella locura.

- "…Rin, rin… Yo me rem…" – los niños quedaron interrumpidos cuando el rubio shinigami sustituto, a la puerta, se cansó de aguantar aquella monserga y pegó un portazo.

Ante la reacción del joven Kurosaki, reiniciaron la marcha hacia el siguiente objetivo. Repitieron el ritual: se plantaron frente a la casa, la pequeña de las coletitas llamó al timbre de la misma y esperaron pacientemente hasta que la puerta les permitió observar a su segunda "víctima".

- "En la Soul Society, hay respeto, honor y lealtad.

Aizen, Gin y Kaname atentaron a su integridad…" – comenzó de nuevo Kisuke.

- "Ande, ande, ande… Vaya follón se armó.

Ande, ande, ande, nada bueno sucedió…" – acompañaron, otra vez, los niños.

El estático y parco en palabras Yasutora Sado era el que aguantaba estoicamente los cantos del equipo "Tienda Urahara". Una vez finalizado el villancico, el chico se adentró en la casa y salió de la misma con una bandeja de dulces navideños, para agradecerles el buen rato que le habían hecho pasar.

Cuando los niños iban a servirse, un brazo asomó entre los críos agarrando la bandeja y vaciando su contenido en una bolsa que llevaba bajo el abrigo.

- No comáis nada. Ya los repartiremos después – acotó el tendero, ante las miradas interrogantes de los niños y de Chad.

Las sospechas que tenían los receptores de los instrumentos se habían confirmado. Era Nochebuena, pero no por ello dejaba de ser una ocasión para hacer ganancias. Así que, continuaron la ronda que había planeado Urahara secretamente, quién sabe cuándo.

- "El camino que va al Seiretei

Baja hasta el Rukongai cubierto de hiel.

Los shinigamis acuden prestos allí

Para matar al hollow frío y vil"

- "Rom pom pom pom,

rom pom pom pom." – los niños seguían en sus papeles de coro navideño frente al receptor de tan especial villancico.

Aquella letra no hizo más que encender los rescoldos que yacían, humeantes, en el interior del Ishida que era el que estaba escuchando, impasible, la inocente cancioncilla.

Para cuando acabaron, al igual que hizo Chad, se metió en su casa y salió, minutos más tarde, con algo entre sus manos: una prenda de ropa de tamaño diminuto, confeccionada con lana.

Urahara lo agarró, curioso por ver lo que era: un gorrito con un par de añadidos de tela a ambos lados.

- Es para usted, Yoruichi-san – regaló Uryuu observador, pues vio que el animal tenía témpanos de hielo en las orejas.

- Aahhh! Le quedará genial – dijo Kisuke, poniéndoselo enseguida a su amiga, que pareció volver a la vida cuando sus pabellones auriculares retomaban algo de la temperatura normal del resto de su cuerpo.

Tras ese gesto altruista, el grupo quedó esperando ya que el Quincy solo donó un presente para el gato. ¿Qué había de ellos? Se fueron con las manos vacías pues, acto seguido, Ishida les agradeció amablemente aquella insidiosa melodía y cerró la puerta. No había mucha diferencia entre el shinigami sustituto y su "archienemigo racial", el Quincy.

Las caras alargadas de los niños denotaban cansancio y frío. La naricilla de Ururu se tornó de un color rojo manzana, muy acentuado; mientras que al pequeño pelirrojo le encantaba sentir el frescor en sus mejillas.

- Solo nos queda una casa – acertó a decir Urahara a su dispositivo "pro-ganancias".

El comando de la tienda Urahara caminaba resignado, dejándose guiar por el excéntrico de su jefe, tanto en la tienda como en aquella noche.

El tendero observó una ventana que estaba iluminada, señal de que la casa estaba habitada en esos momentos.

Subieron unas escaleras que daban acceso a la susodicha vivienda, Jinta llamó a la puerta, casi echándola abajo pues su desesperanza casi era palpable.

La que abrió la puerta no parecía ser la habitante autóctona de la casa pues cedió la entrada a la auténtica dueña de la residencia.

- Hime… Te buscan – dijo con desdén Tatsuki, la fiel amiga de Inoue.

- Yoruichi-saaan! Que monaaaaaaa! – gritó la rubia bien dotada tras arrebatar el gato de brazos de Urahara.

El animal, como el resto de la noche, se dejó hacer. De nada servía resistirse pues aquellos humanos, ya lo sabía, iban siempre a su bola y casi nunca escuchaban lo que les sermoneaba.

La rubia la abrazó efusivamente, estrujándola hasta que Yoruichi no pudo más que sacar las garras y defenderse de los "ataques cariñosos" de la adolescente. Maniobra evasiva que surtió efecto dado que la chica la posó de nuevo en el suelo, después de quejarse notoriamente por el daño causado.

El grupo se mantenía atento hasta que el gato, quizás en un ataque de desidia, fue en busca de los brazos de su amigo Kisuke, retomando la buena panorámica que la elevada posición le permitía.

- Uno, dos, y… - dio pie para empezar el director de la improvisada orquesta.

- "Veinticinco de diciembre

Fum, fum, fum

Veinticinco de diciembre

Fum, fum, fum" – esta vez el villancico empezaba con la intervención de los niños.

- "Un shinigami muy pequeñito

Capitanea la juubantai

Con su carita odiosa

Bien parece otra cosa" – la sección adulta cantaba esta parte.

- "Fum, fum, fum"- concluyeron los críos.

La emocionada anfitriona se deshizo en alegrías y palabras de júbilo para describir el canto que les ofrecían sus nuevos amigos, melodía que intentó aprender para volver loca a la judoka con la que compartía aquella velada ante la ausencia de familia.

Como los anteriores, se metió en la despensa y cogió un montón de extraños botes de conservas, entre los que asomaba una lata de pepinos chocolateados y una ensalada envasada, aliñada con sirope de miel y caramelo.

- Inoue, no creo que eso sea de su gusto… - murmuró Arisawa por el bien de los cantantes.

- ¿Pero qué dices, Tatsuki? Son auténticos delicatessen! – dijo sacando la bolsa que había preparado con los alimentos más extravagantes que ellos habían visto en sus vidas, cuyas combinaciones podrían ser peor que por separado.

La joven se despidió del grupo. Poco después de cerrar la puerta, se asomó de nuevo la judoka con un poco de dinero en la mano.

- Tomad… Para antiácido – se preocupó por ellos, pues conocía que los manjares de Inoue bien podían provocar una úlcera estomacal.

Kisuke agarró rápidamente el poco dinero que Tatsuki les ofrecía y lo guardó a buen recaudo.

De vuelta al almacén, se dirigieron a la sala reinada por el falso abeto. Kisuke sacó el motín que habían conseguido aquella noche. Para que los niños no discutieran entre ellos por quien se llevaba más o de mejor calidad, fue el tendero el que distribuyó los bienes ganados.

De manera que la comida de Orihime fue repartida entre los niños y Tessai; éste último le sacaría un buen provecho y haría que pareciesen comestibles, mientras que los niños tenían la misma cara de enfado y desilusión que cuando vieron los regalos asignados.

- ¿Qué hay de lo que nos dio el gorila y Arisawa-san? – replicó Jinta.

- Aquí no hay nada más – mostró Kisuke la bolsa vacía destinada a recoger lo que les daban como aguinaldo.

- Kisuke…. – dijo Yoruichi, para que terminara de repartir lo que escondía con tanto recelo. Urahara podía ser peor que cualquiera de los niños allí presentes.

- Está bien… - claudicó finalmente, sacando los dulces de Chad y colocándolos en la mesa.

Los niños se lanzaron como bestias a ellos, devorándolos con rapidez, tanta que los adultos apenas pudieron coger algún pastelillo.

Cuando se agotaron, de nuevo el gato intervino.

- Kisuke… - dijo en el mismo tono.

- Vaaale! – dijo con indulgencia.

Esta vez, sacó el dinero que repartió sabiamente ante los rostros atónitos de los espectadores de la improvisada ceremonia de "repartición de bienes navideños".

- Éste para mí, éste para vosotros, éste para mí…. Éste para mí, éste para vosotros, éste para mí… - distribuyó los billetes que la buena de Tatsuki les dio para que los destinaran a antiácidos.

- ¿No te parecen que habían más "mí" que "vosotros"? – preguntó el audaz pelirrojo, mirando estupefacto la pequeña cantidad que tenían ellos comparada con la del jefe.

- Hale, haleeee…. A dormir! – mandó a los niños a sus respectivas habitaciones

Los pequeños obedecieron a regañadientes, Tessai se encargó de limpiar el estropicio de mesa que habían dejado antes de irse a la calle, cual sirviente del colectivo doméstico.

Ya a solas, el gato miró a Urahara enarqueando una ceja, con gesto escéptico.

- Kisuke… Eres de lo que no hay.

- Ahh… "El que parte y reparte se lleva la mejor parte" – aleccionó el tendero a su vieja amiga.


End file.
